runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Charlie the Unicorn
Charlie the Unicorn clan has a couple of purposes. Containing already 7 members and counting, we are planning on getting a citadel soon and working through the tiers. In this early stage in its development, anyone who joins now will receive the Sargent rank automatically for their early support. This clan is professionally administrated and is kept up well. If you have interest in joining us after reading this page or have any questions at all about the clan, please leave a message on this page's talk page, located here or message any of the members in-game and we will meet up with you to add you to this unique clan! Main Goals and Purposes This clan has several experienced players who are often playing and will be available to help anyone needing assistance. Some of the higher-leveled players might also be available to assist those who need help. Besides the activities listed below, this clan's purpose is whatever its members want it to be. If they want a clan that does PvP, we will organize a date when our clan travels to the wilderness. The general feelings of the clan's members in general will be the deciding factor in the direction of which this clan will continue in. Penguin Hide and Seek When in this clan, it is expected that all spotted penguins be reported when they are seen so that the whole clan can benefit from the XP from spotting them. This is one of the few clans available for this, and you will be surprised by the amount of XP available through a whole clan spotting penguins. Stealing Creation One of this clan's favorite activities is Stealing Creation and arranged games will be arranged and advertised on the clan's home page. (see above) Barrows Barrowing should be done on the clan's home world, and any and all clan members that find another clan member's grave should bless it, excepting the fact that they would risk dieing themselves for lack of prayer potions. This is more of a side activity and asset than a main clan goal. Chat This clan also seeks to provide an interesting and funny clan chat devoted to talking about topics from RuneScape along with other topics such as music, bands, and activities in real life. All RuneScape Rules should be followed in the chat, however, and anyone found breaking them will be subject to discipline. (See Below) Rules and Regulations This section spells out the Clan Rules and disciplinary actions. Clan Rules #Do not break any of the RuneScape Rules on the game website. #Do not do anything to compromise the stability of the clan. #Do not personally insult any member of the clan. #Keep all language clean and avoid spamming the chat channel. #Have fun and contribute to the good of the clan! Discipline Players found breaking any of the clan's rules will be subject to disciplinary actions. A minor offense will be dealt with with a warning. Any further incursions will be dealt with as necessary. Breaking chat rules will be punished by a temporary ban from the chat channel, and offenses involving the citadel will be dealt with ejection from the citadel or keep. Admins and high-leveled clan members will be expected to act proportionately to their rank, and will be punished more severely for rule-breaking. If a player is a repeated offender or commits a serious incursion, they will be de-ranked by at least one level or, in extreme cases, expelled from the clan. Ranks For the time being, this clan is small and does not have many high-ranking members except for the clan's founders. Gaining rank is done by recruiting additional members for the clan. For now, all new recruits will be granted the Sargent rank for their early support of the clan. However, if you leave the clan and return at a later time, you will be ranked back to either Sargent or recruit depending on the circumstances of your exit. Detailed Breakdown of Rank Responsibilities and Privileges This section seeks to address the duties and responsibilities of the ranks within this clan. Recruit This is the basic rank within the clan. Not many rights are granted this level. If you want to gain additional rank, recruit additional members for the clan. This rank, along with all others, has the right to recruit new members. This is the only rank that does not have access to the clan's keep. Corporal Unused at this time except as a stepping stone from recruit from Sargent. However, if a recruiter feels that a new clan member is particularly trusted, they can give them this rank to start with. The only difference between this rank and recruit is that corporals can initiate battles in the battle arena. Sargent This rank is the basic rank given to new recruits during the early stages of this clan's development. It has some additional privileges in the citadel and other miscellaneous privileges throughout the clan. Lieutenant No significant differences from Sargent aside from increases in respect and trust. Captain This rank is endowed with the ability to kick from the clan chat. You are also given greater trust and you will be kept in mind for possible promotion to an administrative position in running the clan. From this point on, recruiting new clan members will not do as much for increasing your rank. Ranking up will now involve the consent of the clan's administration and dedication to the clan. General At this point, you will be trusted with more privileges inside the clan. You will be treated by the rest of the clan as a leader and your opinion in the clan will be respected and taken into consideration. You will also be able to edit the clan battlefields. Admin At this point, you will be granted the ability to set determine what will be built and upgraded in the clan citadel and will be granted additional respect in the clan's administration. Pretty much all administrative duties within the clan will be given to this rank, excluding changing the motto and motif and keywords etc. Organizer Special rank with extra citadel privileges but minimal other responsibilities. Coordinator Unused at this time. Overseer This is the highest rank that is allowed in the clan, and will only be given out to people who really devote time to the clan and the Citadel. This rank will have access to every aspect of the clan's administration and will be consulted with before every major decision. No more than three overseers can exist at one time. These will have essentially the same privileges as deputy owners. Deputy Owner Locked to all clan members except those already possessing the rank. This rank is used for the founders and others who assisted with the creation of the clan. The holders of this rank include Ameobea10 (myladyfriend) and yo cool567 (xBLAKExRULEZ). They will have esentially the same rights and responsibilities as overseers, plus some miscellaneous things such as motif and motto editing. Owner Ben10 665 holds this rank. He is the owner of the clan and has ultimate control of its direction. He will not, however, make any major changes to its workings without consulting the rest of the administration. Citadel This section outlines the rules and regulations involving the clan's Citadel. Purposeful sabotaging or seriously changing the citadel without the clan's consent will result in disciplinary action. (See above section) Privileges To see the detailed breakdown of privileges within the citadel for each individual rank, see the ranks section where they are lain out specifically for each rank. Battlefield All ranks corporal and up have the ability to start a battle on the battlefield, but this might be temporarily changed when large events are hosted. Only ranks general and up have the ability to edit the battlefield. However, it is expected that you do not make any major changes to the battlefield without consent form the rest of the clan. Abuse of these privileges will result in disciplinary action. Upgrading and Downgrading Administrators have this privilege. Any ranks below this level will not be able to upgrade or downgrade the citadel. The clan's general opinion will be taken into consideration in all administrative actions involving the citadel. No changes can be made to the clan that would drastically alter it or go against the decisions of the clan's administration. Keep All ranks Corporal and up have access to the keep. Parties Everyone can start a party! However, is an organized event is in place, this privelage may be temporarily removed for lower ranks. Clan votes All ranks captain and up can start a clan vote, provided that it is relevant to the clan and will cause a real positive impact on the clan. General Setup Large-scale options about the citadel including but not limited to day/night setting and organization and layout will only be able to be changed by overseers and deputy owners/owners. This is to ensure that no unwanted vandalism may be caused to the citadel. If the clan consents to change these settings, someone of the appropriate rank will make the wanted changes. Clan History This clan originated with all of the deputy owners and the owner and has grown to encompass many other players as well. Being a very young clan, the direction that this clan will take will be decided by its members. Join early to get in on the action! Any suggestions from the clan members will be taken into consideration. Joining To join this clan, either leave a message on the clan's talk page or send an in-game message to any of the clan's members. Also, any questions about the clan can either be asked on the talk page or in-game. Category:Clans